Don't Leave Me, Lucy!
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: "I like being your Knight and shining armor, I want to be the one to save you from all your troubles and miseries" ONE SHOT! My friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite, once we're done uploading, I'm going to have a poll on my wall, so vote! 7 out of 35


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 7th out of 35.**

**~:~**

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu says while running up to me. Great, Natsu is here, ugh, my headache is going to get worse, at least he's here, wait, did I just say that?

"Ugh, what do you want Natsu?" I said annoyed, but for some reason my cheeks were…warm?

"Let's go on a mission!" He said with a goofy grin

"Okay, I'll go since my rent is low, but you have to promise me one thing!" I said making sure he wouldn't burn down the entire village, then we would have to give back our reward, and then I can't pay for my rent, then I'll be living on the streets thanks to a certain someone.

"Okay, what is it?" He said with a questioning look

"You can't burn down a single thing!" I said with an angry expression

"Fine, but I already chose a mission for us!" He says with an evil glint

"Let me see it" I said, then she snatches the paper out of Natsu's hand

**WANTED: Demon Fox Tail**

**Reward: 700,000 jewels**

**Location: Aclyphya**

"Okay, seems easy enough! Let's go!" I said while dragging along Natsu by the hand, I look back at him and see him…blushing? He sees me staring at him so he turns away, then I look forward and start blushing too? What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Why do I keep blushing whenever Natsu's here?

**-On the Mission-**

"Lucy, I am never going on a train again! If I am, brace yourself, you might get puked on!" He said with a green face

"Suck it up buttercup" I say with a devilish grin, once we walk out of the train station we see a short, bald man probably in his 40s holding a sign saying 'Fairy Tail wizards' we walk over to him hoping he's not a raper.

"Hello, we're the Fairy Tail wizards" I say

"Can I see your emblems?" We both show him our emblems

"Oh and is this man okay? He looks a little green"

"Oh, yes, he has motion sickness"

"Okay, anyways, your mission is to defeat a monster, he's terrorizing our village"

"Okay" Natsu said trying to calm down

**At the village**

"Ugh, I road another train, I feel like-"His sentence was interrupted by him puking on the floor. I was about to help him when all of a sudden fire almost hit me, why didn't I get hit? I look back and saw that Natsu pushed me out of the way. Natsu was munching on the fire, I sweat dropped.

"Thanks for the meal" I hear him say, then he wipes his mouth on his skin, the dragon breaths out fire again, I see a pool of water, I take out Aquarius's key.

"Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

"I was on a date." She said angrily

"Yeah, yeah, just get rid of this water and finish him off then you can go back, you don't even have to say a word" I say, then Aquarius takes out her water jug from somewhere, and causes a tsunami to cancel out the fires, then she makes a giant wave and uses it to attack the dragon, the next thing I knew, Aquarius disappeared right in front of me. I sweat dropped. The dragon took steps back and wiped the water on its face withs its hands, then Natsu jumped up

"_Karyū no Kagitsume" _ (**Dragon Claw) **Then the dragon took another step back, his back was facing towards me

"_Karyū no Tekken" _**(Iron Fist)** the dragon was going to fall…on me, but I was too shocked, so I just stood there

"LUCY!" Natsu said while running after me, he quickly picked me up and ran off so the dragon wouldn't flatten us

"Thanks Natsu!" I say with a goofy smile, but I blushed when he looked down at me…could it be possible? I like Natsu? It doesn't matter, he's probably too dense to realize, but I just realized that I got saved by Natsu…again. Great. He saved me again. I'm so weak! Jeez, I got it! I'll leave for a few months just to train, that way I won't have to worry about anyone else saving me, I'm so weak. But I don't want to leave Natsu, I know he'll say no, I guess I'll just leave a note, that way I wont have to face him,. But I'm going to miss him so much! Its fine, what's done must be done.

"Luce? Luce? Are you okay?" He said looking at me in the eyes, I blushed

"Since we're done lets go back to that weird guy and get our reward, then lets get you to Mira and see if your okay"

**At Magnolia**

"Natsu, I'm going to back to my house to give my jewels to the Landlady" I sai looking for an excuse to pack and write the letter

"Okay, I'll meet up with you late at your house"

"Okay" I better pack fast!

**Lucy's house**

Natsu POV

_Dear Natsu,_

_By the time you receive this I'll probably be gone, why you ask?_

_Because, you always save me, it's embarrassing that I can't dodge a monster on my own. I want to be strong like you or Erza or Gray_

_I'll be back, but for now, just remember I like you ever since we've met, I hope you can return them one day_

_From your partner, _

_Lucy Heartfilia  
_

I clenched the paper in my hands, what makes Lucy thinks she's weak? Whoever said that to her is going to pay! The train station! She'll be there! I have to go!

"Happy!"

"Aye?" there were pieces of fish on his face

"Can you take me to the train station? And hurry!"

"Aye!" Happy gripped my shirt

"MAX SPEED!"

In 3 minutes I arrived at the train and looked for Lucy

"LUCY! LUCY!" I said looking around frantically, I saw a girl with blond hair, I tapped her shoulder, she turned around, it was Lucy

"You know you're supposed to let me leave right? You know for one of those dramatic endings" She said with a smile

"I don't want you to leave! And this is will be a happy ending, Lucy I like you too! A lot! And don't you ever forget that!" I said determined, she was shocked

"But I'm so weak I can't even protect myself, you always have to save me and-" I interrupted her

"I like protecting you, it makes my life useful, it feels like I'm dominant over you, I like being your Knight and shining armor, I want to be the one to save you from all your troubles and miseries, I want to be the reason you smile, I want you" I say

"_**ALL BOARDING" said the train conductor**_

"Don't leave me, Lucy" I said

"Wouldn't count on it" She said and kissed me

"I could spend forever laughing and having a good time by your side, there is no where I'd rather be than with you, having the time of my life every second of every day, when I'm with you I feel like I could do anything and you would be by my side through the best and the worst, you truly are amazing and I wouldn't want anyone to be in your place other than you, not even Lisanna, our relationship is worth fighting for and I would fight every day to make sure that our love stays strong through all the boundaries in our way, I'm so in love with you Lucy Heartfilia always and forever, never lose that view for even a second" I said

"I always will, and will be, you are my world Natsu, and I love you"

'I love you to—"She interrupted my sentence with a kiss


End file.
